My Perverted Girlfriend
by Sinner1412
Summary: Instead of having Ikuto as the pervert, Amu is the pervert in this story. Ikuto is an average student and was suddenly confessed to by Amu in a very perverted way. How will their relationship develop?
1. She's a PERVERT!

**Ikuto: You're starting another one!? Finish your other stories!**

**Sinner1412: I will, I will. This is just a minor story. Anyways I have writer's block for all the other stories I have. **

**Declaimer: I don't own anything in this story including the plot. **

* * *

I am Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Currently I'm an average high school student. I have always thought that I would never get a girlfriend nor have I fallen in love. I always thought that my life would be boring…until now that is.

"I love you…I really love you…" whispered a girl that was behind me. My body was pushed forward and my face started to redden. I could feel the girl's warm hands caressing me through my pants.

"W…Wait a second…please…" I murmured with a trembling voice. My body started to tremble under her touch and my pants are feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Oh? You certainly seem to be quite stiff down here, though…" she replied as she grasp my erect member through my pants. She started to undo my belt and pants.

"Ah…Hey…What do you think you're doing with my trousers…? AHHH!" My member is finally released from the confines of my pants. I could feel her body press up against my back as she angled her head to take a look at my member.

"It's incredible…it's so much more wonderful than I had imagined…" she whispered into my ear. Her hands took hold of my member; one was pumping me while the other rubbed my tip. "I…I've been interested in you for quite some time…" she said before nipping on my neck.

"Timeout…come on, timeout…!" I tried to order her to stop but it was too late. I had reached my limit and came on her hands. My body was still trembling and my face was red and covered with sweat.

"Oh my…so you really were enjoying it, huh?" she said as she stared at her cum covered hands. Even though I was a bit shaky from what had happened, I was able to get a good look of her.

She was quite a cute. Honey gold eyes, soft pink hair, fair skin and kissable looking lips. The expression on her face looks erotic; I could feel my face redden even more.

I felt the train doors behind me open and made a run for it. Even though she is cute; I still continued to run as I fixed my pants in embarrassment. Before I was out of the train station I heard her shout, "Ah wait! I haven't gotten you name, yet!"

* * *

'_What the heck was wrong with that girl this morning?' _I thought to myself as I left school. _'If I'm not mistaken, she was wearing a uniform from the girl's school nearby.'_

**Flashback**

It was a usual school, I boarded the train but then I notice a girl right by me. Before I knew it, she started to talk to me. It was a bit crowded so she was really close to me.

"Uh…um, I just wanted to speak with you for a minute…you know…for a long time, I've…" At first I didn't see a problem with it at first until she squeezed me through my pants.

"What the?" I managed to say before she continued to speak.

"For the past half year or so, I've been watching you, everyday…"

**End Flashback**

'_No way, could she be a stalker?' _I thought. I sighed to myself and dismiss the thought. I stopped walking when I saw her waiting by the school gate. Before I could say anything, she started to speak.

"Please forgive me about what happened this morning… I should have introduced myself first…" Before she could continue on I asked if she was some kind of stalker.

"Huh!? Oh no, please don't get me wrong! I've been watching you in the train for quite some time…I don't know where you live or what your name is…"

Damn…she looks really cute right know but she seems a bit flush. "Your face seems kind of flushed. Are you alright?" I asked. She murmured something as a reply but I couldn't quite catch what she said. Then I noticed people around us looking in our direction.

"Anyways, I think we'll be in the way if we stand here…How about we take a walk and talk on the way?" I placed my hand on her shoulder then suddenly she squeaked and fell to the ground, trembling.

* * *

After an hour or so, we were at the park. It seems that she has recovered from what ever happened by my school's gate. I stood in front of her as she sets herself down on the bench.

"Um…what exactly is going on?" I asked.

"Well…it's just that the feeling of you touching me…" she started to say. I didn't get it. What does she mean by that? Then suddenly she did something really weird. She brought her legs up and revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties and pulled out a vibrator.

"While I was waiting for you to come out…the entire time, I was wearing this." She said in a relieved voice. "And then, the moment you went and touched me…that was all it took for me to finally cum."

At that moment, I freaked out. She is beyond the weirdest and the most perverted girl I have ever met. I turned around to walk away from her and said, "Well…I'll see you later!"

"Huh? What's the matter!? We haven't had a chance to talk yet!" She yelled as she caught up to me.

"I really don't want to even begin."

"I haven't even had a chance to tell you my name."

"That's alright. Even if you aren't some kind of stalker, I'm not too crazy about getting to know a pervert."

"What's so wrong about being a pervert!?"

"Just call me self-conscious. Anyways, I'm not interested in continuing this conversation!"

"…please…the least you can do is hear me out." Before I could say anything, I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

I slowly started to gain consciousness. My vision started to become clear and I could see that girl kissing me. I harshly turned my head away from her and asked where I was.

She got of my lap and replied, "Oh…we're in the ladies toilet in the public park…"

"What do you think you're doing? You even tied my hands!" I interrupted.

"Well, of course. After all, you were refusing to hear me out." She replied.

"So, you decided to go this far!? Not to mention you even kissed me!?"

"Sorry…I just couldn't help myself."

"B…But that was my first kiss!"

"That was your first kiss!? AHHHHH!"

I looked down to see that a dildo was on the floor.

"I did it again…I came, again." She said.

Suddenly rage felled me up, "Will you cut this shit out, already!?" I yelled.

For awhile I could hear a thing. Then I could hear soft whimpering coming from her. I looked up to see tears gliding down her face.

"I know that compared to most people, I'm a pervert, but…but, I…I just love you so much, I can't help myself…the moment I first saw you, I had completely lost my ability to resist. My GPA was 4.0 before I saw you, now it's down to 3.5."

'_That's high! It's even higher than me!'_

"And the moment you touch me, I get so excited…Even I don't understand what's going on with me…I never felt this way before…is it so wrong for a pervert to fall in love with someone else? Can't a pervert fall in love!?"

At that moment, her teary face captivated me.

"Besides…you're also stiff as a rock, aren't you?"

Embarrassment rushed through me when she said that, "Um…well, this is…"

"How can you go and treat me like a pervert when you're like that!? At the very least, take responsibility for your own actions! This is all your fault! It's because of you that I've lost all control of my body! And to think…you'd even to refuse to hear me out…" Then she started to cry.

'_It's so unfair when girls…' _

In the end, she got her way. I was now eating out her pussy.

"Hah~ it's amazing…this is…event better than I could have dreamed…this is turning me on so much." She said as I twist my tongue around in her.

'_I can't believe she suddenly started getting me to do this...'_

"Please…my clitoris…use your tongue to tease it more…" She moaned out.

"Um…Where's that?" I managed to ask. I was able to find it with her poor description and use my tongue to play with it.

"Ah…Hah…right there! Ah! It's amazing!...My clitoris…my clitoris is going numb…Ah!"

She came in my mouth. I thought after that, it would be over but I was wrong. She pulled down my pants.

"Your dick…I can put it inside now, right?" She asks as she uses her pussy to rub me.

"I…um….I" I completely lost for words.

"Ah~ incredible…the head of your dick…the head of your dick is so warm…Ah! It's going in!"

I could feel her warm insides squeezing me as she dropped down on my dick. It was so hot but it felt really good.

"It's so much bigger than anything else I've tried before…my pussy…I feel like I'm going to lose my mind…"

She started to up and down on my dick.

"Amazing…my chest is beating so fast…I can feel it throbbing so hard…I've never felt this way before…Oh no! I can't wait any longer! Ahhhh! The way it's rubbing against me!" She started to move even faster than before; I don't think I can hold it in anymore.

I didn't have enough time to tell to stop so, I came inside of her. I could feel my sperm escaping my tip and being pumped into her. After I came, she removed my dick from her pussy.

"Well? What did you think of my pussy? Did it feel good? But…you can still keep going, right?"

"Huh? B…But, I…"

"You're so cute…Don't worry, I'll get you hard again, in no time." She said as she started to play with my dick. I could feel myself hardening really fast. The way she uses her tongue on my tip felt so good, I thought I was going to explode. And her hands were pumping my shaft and squeezing my balls.

"Oh my…Looks like you're nice and hard, now…does my mouth feel good?"

"Ah…yeah" I murmured quietly. Suddenly she stopped giving me a blow job. I was a bit sad that she stopped until I looked up to see her topless.

"You know, I'm quite proud of my breasts," she sandwiched my dick between her soft, round breasts, "Here you go, how's that feel? Well?"

She tilted her head down a bit to suck on my dick whenever it passes through her breasts.

"Argh…I…I think I'm going to…"

"Huh? Don't tell me you're already about to cum? No way! Don't! Don't you dare!" she said as she moved away from me. She then reached out behind me to untie me and lie down on the floor, showing me her wet pussy.

"Go ahead and thrust your dick inside just as you want…I want to see your face when you do it, too. Make me feel it rubbing inside me…Do me nice and hard, please…I want to feel it as much as I can." She ordered with an embarrass look on her face.

'_Oh no…I can't fight it…' _

I slowly push my dick inside of her; feeling her wonderful insides again. I can't believe I'm doing it with this girl. I continued to ram myself into her, feeling as if I was never going to stop.

"Hah~ the way it's rubbing against my pussy…it's so good!" she screamed out. At this moment even if she wanted me to stop, I won't. Every time I pull back, it feel as if she was sucking me back in. It feels too good to stop now.

"Hey…could you…tease my breast too?" she said through her panting.

I complied and used one of my hands to play with one of her breasts and used my mouth to suck the nipple of the other. Before long, she grabbed hold of my head and brought it up to her face and kissed me. We then explored each other's mouth. But then she pulled back.

"Amazing…it feels like your dick is getting bigger! Ah! Thrust it in deeper and harder…drive me wild with your dick."

My mind went completely blank when she said that. It was as if my hips went on a rampage as I mercilessly ram my dick into her. I spread her legs farther apart to give me more access.

"My pussy! I'm going to lose my mind!..Ah! I can feel the exact shape of your dick inside of me."

I still continued to thrust myself into her. I decided to fuck her so hard; she'll only want my dick. _'Oh god…' _She's tightening around me.

"Your…your name…tell me your name…Ah! I'm going to cum!"

"Ikuto."

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, Ikuto! Ikuto!"

I could hold it in. I lodged my dick all the way into her as I released my sperm. When I was done, I pulled out of her and pressed my head between the valley of her breasts.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

After fixing ourselves, we left the restroom.

"I'm sorry…I know that what I did must have seemed very strange to you but I just couldn't help myself…But I really do love you." She said with an apologetic voice.

I sighed, "I…I really don't know anything about you…and I'm sorry that I called you a pervert but…if you'd like to be friends…well…I…um…maybe I should start by telling you my name, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"My…my name is Amu Hinamori" Amu said with a cheerful smile.

And so, this is how my love for a pervert began…

* * *

**Sinner1412: Yeah, this is just a side thing so there won't be much chapters for this. **


	2. I love her

**Sinner1412: Nee~ Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Sinner1412: I don't want to dye my hair blue.**

**Ikuto: Then don't.**

**Sinner1412: But my friends want me to cosplay as you.**

**Ikuto: WHAT!?**

**Sinner1412: Nah, just kidding. Xp You take things too serious, Ikuto.**

**Ikuto:….**

* * *

"And so…a few days ago, I gave a speech to an assembly of students and the entire time, I had a vibrator inside me…and yeah, that's when I lost it. I think that was the day everyone figured out that I was a pervert. Since then, all of my most trusted friends suddenly turned cold shoulder to me."

Ever since I became friends with Amu, we started to hang out with each other. Right now, Amu is telling me what happened a few days ago. Honestly…I hove no idea how to react to it.

"Huh? Are you listening, Ikuto?" Amu asked.

I sighed to myself before I replied, "Er…it's just that I'm being reminded of just how hardcore you really are…"

"Yup! That's because I'm a pervert!" she said with a delighted look on her face.

"Uh huh…"

And to think I casually suggested that we could be friends. Well, she's smart and she's kind, too. If not for her little problem with being too perverted, you might say she's way out of my league. That said. I still wonder what a girl like her sees in a really plain guy like me.

"I really can't get enough of the excitement when there's the chance that somebody might find out about me." Amu said with a pleasurable look on her face. Well, enough she is a major pervert, she's really cute.

"Um…I was wondering, Amu. Why exactly have you fallen in love with me? I mean…it's not like I'm much to look at, right?...So then?" I asked out of curiosity. Honestly, I really want to know why she fell in love with me. I mean seriously, I've seen way more good looking guys at my school. So why did she fell for me?

"Well. Even I can't really find a way to explain it…before I realized it, my eyes were always glued to you. Everyday, I'd keep on thinking of you, all the time. If I were to think of how it began…I think it was one morning in a crowded train while I was playing with myself using a vibrator."

"Huh?" My mind went blank. Is she serious!? When I was about to say something, she continued.

"It was a pretty typical morning, until I noticed an old lady step onto the train. Nearby, I saw somebody standing between her and all the other people on the train, as if to protect her… I'm sure the old lady was very thankful for such a kind act…"

Amu looks so sincere when she was tell me this.

"Even though I still had the vibrator inside me, my mind was fixed entirely on that scene. All of the excitement I was feeling up until that moment was taken over. And I just continued to stare at you… It was actually pretty surprising. Not to mention my head's usually in the clouds when I'm doing that sort of thing." Amu finished.

"Oh…I see." I feel so embarrassed right now.

"Oh my, Ikuto…did I make you feel shy?" Amu asked with a grin.

"D…don't be silly!" I turned my head so she wouldn't see me blushing.

"I knew it! You are feeling shy!" Amu cheered as if me being shy is a good thing.

"Not at all! Anyways, I've got to go. I'll walk you to your part-time job." I said as I got up from my sit.

* * *

On out way to her part-time job, Amu has been teasing me by saying stuff like, "You're all flustered!" or "You're so cute!" I really hate it when she calls me cute.

"Aren't you late for work, today?" I asked since it seems a bit late.

"Well, to tell you the truth, my manager has been planning to prepare a place for me to give the staff a little show of me masturbating publicly." She replied with a grin.

"Huh?" _'What the hell is this!?'_

"My manager is what you might call my 'master'. She's the one who made me so perverted. This is the first time I'll ever have done something so publicly, so it really sends shills down my spine."

"How can you do that?…How can you possibly say such thing to the man you supposedly love?" I said through my grinding teeth. I'm not sure what I'm feeling but I'm sure as hell that I know that I'm pissed.

"Huh? Have I said something strange?" she asks as if nothing was wrong.

"Well isn't it? What is I were to tell you the exact same thing?"

"…" Blank. "Um..?" Is she really thinking about it!?

"See? Do you get it, now? So, what are you thinking!? I can understand you using the vibrator on your own but…"

"But my manager has gone to a lot of trouble to get is prepared for me. And, I've wanted to give it a try for a while. So that's why I-"

"But I'm telling you that's exactly what's strange!!" I yelled out as I grasped hold of her shoulders.

She slapped my hands off her and yelled, "But, I'm a pervert, you know!" When she said that, I realized I was the one at fault.

"You should know that I'm not normal! It looks like you haven't learned to accept me for who I am, after all! Don't try to act like you know everything is to know about me!" After that, she left. All I could see is her back fading into distance. Damn it! I feel like a total jerk.

'_Wait…Is she still going to work? Who am I kidding, this is Amu I'm talking about. I don't know what she did to make me fall for her but there is no way I'm going to let her expose herself to a bunch of guys.'_ I then ran off to the direction of Amu's working place.

* * *

'_I hope I made it in time.'_

I bragged into a room to see Amu on a stage with perverted looking guys around it.

"Ikuto!?"

My sudden entrance seems to have caught everyone's attention. I didn't care. I ran forward to where Amu was while pushing the guys out of my way.

"Let's go." I said as I grabbed her.

"Hey! What the hell is the meaning of this!?" One of the guys shouted.

I stopped for a while and said over my shoulder, "this girl here…is my girlfriend." After that, I ran with Amu right besides me.

"Ikuto…wait…Ikuto." Suddenly Amu gave out on me. We both collapse onto the floor.

"Ouch…what's with the sudden stop?" I asked as I rubbed my lower back in pain.

"While we were running…I came." Amu answered. I was completely shock.

"Do me…" she said as she tugged on the ends of my pants. I sighed to myself and brought her to a nearby restroom.

"Ikuto…the vibrator in my ass and the one in my pussy…please take them out for me." Amu said as she flipped up her skirt revealing her naked bottom. I slowly reached out and grab hold of both vibrators and yank them out. Amu moaned out really loud.

"I did it again…I came so easily." Amu murmured as she leaned on the counter for support. I just stood where I was looking like an idiot holding vibrators in both hands. Amu then turned her body around and sat herself on the counter with her legs spread out wide.

"Ikuto~ take a close look as my pussy. Do you see how much it's throbbing? Because of the vibrator, I think it's gotten all loose. It's drenched in all of my pussy juices. But, it just doesn't feel anywhere near as good as when I get a real dick in there." She said as she played with herself in front of me. I could feel blood rush down my lower half.

"I haven't had a taste of your sperm in a while, but without your dick…this throbbing and this heat…I'll never be able to stop it."

I couldn't take it anymore. My body feels as if it were on fire. I want her so bad. I can't stop this feeling anymore. I have to have her!

I dropped the vibrators to the ground and rushed to her. Our lips made contact. Out mouths mold in together as our tongues got reacquainted with each other. I trapped her in my arms as I grind my covered member against her wet pussy.

"Ikuto…come…just like how you're kissing me now…thrust your dick inside me like how your tongue is going inside me." Amu whispered between gasps for air. I nodded as we continued out heated kiss. I hastily tried to remove my pants as we kissed. Once I got my bottoms removed, I quickly thrust my dick into her waiting pussy.

Amu pulled her head back and let out a loud moan by the sudden intrusion in her pussy.

"A…are you okay?" I asked. I had to ask; her face was red and she was covered with sweat.

"What should I do? It feels even better than I imagined…I can feel you dick throbbing, Ikuto. It keeps pounds…again and again…How about you? Does it feel good? It is too loose for you?" she said as she looked up at me.

"It's incredible. And it's so tight, too!" I exclaimed, "But at the same time, it's so wet and sticky…have you ever been any wetter? I'm not sure but, with this…I think I might lose my mind any minute." I said truthfully.

Amu smiled erotically at me before speaking, "Start moving, Ikuto…do me harder and harder…fuck my pussy till I go crazy."

I pulled back a bit before thrusting into her harder than I have ever done.

"It's so good…my body's going numb…" Amu panted out.

"A…are you sure you want me to keep going!?" She looks like she's going to faint any second now.

"Why are you asking? Don't you want to pour you sperm inside me? Keep thrusting it into my pussy until you cum…I've been waiting for this ever since the first time we did it, Ikuto." Amu said as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Ahh! Amu!" She's tightening around me.

"HAH! Thrust you dick inside me. Thrust it into my womb till I go mad!" she screamed out as I wildly thrust into her.

"It's amazing…it feels so much better than when I masturbate." I said in delight.

"Ikuto, do you masturbate often?" Amu asked through her moans as she caresses my face. "Tell me…have you stroked your dick while thinking of me?"

The way she asked me that almost made me cum. "I have! Ever since that time we did it in the restroom!" I exclaimed as I grasp hold of her legs.

"Oh~ the way you're stirring up my pussy feels so good! Guess that's to be expected isn't it? Doing it raw tends to have a lot more impact!" Amu managed to say.

"Ikuto…what have you imagined doing to me while doing that? Have you imagined thrusting you erect penis into my pussy?" Damn, all this dirty talk is really putting me at my limit.

"Ahh! You're tightening around me so much." I stated as I thrust into her again.

"Ah~ Your dick! I can feel it starting to swell up!"

"No more! I'm going to cum!"

"It's going in so deep! Pour it all inside! As deep as you can!" I spread her legs as far as it can go and ram my dick into her. At that moment, I release my sperm deep into her. Our moans echoed throughout the restroom.

I looked up at the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath. I could faintly hear Amu talking.

"Your dick…it's throbbing so much…the feeling of your sperm pouring into me…it's so good~"

"Amu…did you cum?" I asked uncertainly.

"Um…not this time, but…"

"Do you want me to keep going like this? This time I'll make sure we do it together." I said with determination.

"Eh!? Ikuto!" Amu squealed as I started to move inside of her again.

"AH! Not yet! I'm still over stimulated! Don't! I'm going to go crazy!" Amu screamed as she thrashed under me.

I was about to stop until she changed her mind and said, "Ikuto, touch me more. My breast, my tummy…My entire body! Oh no! My entire body feels so GOOD!" while say that, she was able to twist her body so she could see herself being fuck from behind in the mirror.

As I thrust into her, I rolled her shirt up to squeeze her naked breasts. Amu arched her back and angled her head to the side so we could share a wet kiss. After a while, I pulled away from her face as one of my hands gripped her hip.

"I'm going to do it, again!" I panted into her ear.

"Do it!" She ordered. "Spray all of your sperm inside me! Let's cum at eh same time! Let's do it together!"

I could hold it any longer. I have reached my limit. I, once again, release my sperm inside of Amu. But this time we reached our climax together. Amu leaned on the cool surface of the counter as I placed my head against her back. All I could hear was our deep pants.

I slowly pushed myself off of her and began to speak, "Amu, I…I can't stand for anyone else to know about the way you really are…but just the thought of others seeing you like that…it made me so angry…I think the point I'm trying to make is that…I think I love you."

I could that Amu shifted her body so she could face and said, "Ikuto, in that case…does that officially make us boyfriend and girlfriend form now on?"

And that is the way Amu and I finally became a couple.

* * *

**Sinner1412: hehe…Ikuto came before Amu…hehe**

**Ikuto: Oh shut up!**

**Sinner1412: Anyways, next chapter might be the last chapter. If not then, there will be more perverted chapters to come.**

**P.S. I do not support unprotected sex. **


	3. You're not enough

**Sinner1412: Hey everybody…I'm going to bomb you guys with quick lemon scenes in this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Sinner1412: I'm not sure why…but I do know someone you don't like is going to appear in this chapter.**

**Ikuto: And who may that be?**

**Saki: ME!**

**Ikuto: Fuck! I thought I got rid of you in sinner's other story.**

**Saki: Nope. Plus it's fun making you're life a living hell.**

* * *

"Um…on second thought…maybe this punishment fame wasn't such a good idea," I managed to choke out before Amu deep throated me, "If we don't get to work on those exams, we're going to be in trouble."

"Well, it's your own fault for not memorizing the answers properly, right?" Amu replied before continuing on my so called punishment.

As of right now, Amu is over at my house to prepare ourselves for the mid term. She came up with the punishment game idea. At first I thought it was an innocent suggestion until I remembered she was a pervert.

"Once you cum, I'll get you back to studying. For now, your studies are going to be bed-related." She stated as her tongue ran against the length of my dick.

"Wha…? Ah! If you keep doing that, I…!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence due to me cumming in her mouth.

"Ikuto, you came to much…didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to cum?" Amu said as some of my sperm slipped out of her mouth. Honestly, how can I not cum when she's giving me a blow job as a punishment?

Amu sudden sat up in front of me and started to strip.

"I think I've made up my mind…I'm not going to wait a minute longer…" Crap…Amu's horny again. I sighed to myself and strip the remainder of my clothing before setting myself on my bed. Amu followed after, with her pussy in my face.

"Whoa…you're soaking wet, huh?" I said as I examine her wet pussy. I then noticed a cord sticking out of her pussy. "Don't tell me!!!" I exclaimed, probably knowing what it was.

"I put it in…before I came over, Ikuto. Besides…you're family went out on a trip…so, I was just thinking this might be a good chance for me to sleep over, Ikuto. And we can keep going as long as we want." Amu said.

I looked back at her throbbing pussy. Every once in a while I could see the small vibrator at the opening. This view is too perverted! My face started to heat up again.

"Whenever I strain myself a bit…the vibrator keeps popping in and out of my pussy."

"I…I can see it! It's coming out and then going back in!" Even though this is perverted, I can't help be get turned on by it.

"Ah~ Ikuto, you're dick is hard again." Amu exclaimed before she started to suck on the tip of my dick.

"Ahh!"

"I want it," Amu said as she released my tip from her mouth, "It feels unbearable down there. I just can't wait any longer."

Amu then pushed herself off me and switches positions with me. Now she was on her back with her legs open wide, while I was positioned in between her legs with my dick rubbing against her pussy.

"Ikuto~ can please put me at ease?" Amu murmured.

"Huh? But, what about the vibrator? Are you sure you want me to stick mine in with that thing inside you?" I asked urgently. I was a bit worried of what might happen.

"It's alright… so, please stop teasing me." She panted out before pecking me on the lips for reassurance.

"Um…if you insist…" I then thrust myself into her. Her pussy provided my dick instant warmth and tightness.

"AHHH!" Amu moaned out as she gripped onto the bed sheets. I was concerned when see suddenly moaned out when I entered her, "Are you okay?"

"I…I just…came…hah…" Just by looking at her, I could tell she just came. Her face was all red and covered with sweat as drool slipped out from the corner of her mouth.

I moved a bit to give her more space to breathe but she pulled me back in and said, "Okay, just start moving."

Just to make sure she was okay, I thrust into her slow and hard. Every time I reenter her, she would always squeal.

"Ikuto…Ikuto…look at this…" Amu whispered as she showed me the remote to the vibrator.

"Hmm? Amu?" I looked at Amu as she turned the knob on the remote which made her scream out really loud. I didn't get what was going on until I felt a strong vibration coming from her pussy. She set the vibrator on max.

"Are you okay, Amu?" I asked as I brought her body up.

"That was amazing…it's still…throbbing inside me…but…"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Ah! Hah! Now that I think about it, without the vibrator…Ah! I can feel the head of Ikuto's dick…I can feel the head of your stiff dick…I can feel it pressing up against my womb…Ah! Mmm! Ah!" Amu cried out as I rapidly thrust myself into her.

We are now having sex in the dinning room because Amu had a sudden urge to eat. Before we started having sex on the dinning table, Amu was setting up the table when I came down to help her. But instead of wearing cloths, she was wearing an apron with nothing else on. From there on, I don't remember much after that.

"Ikuto!"

"Hmm?"

"Ikuto are you about to cum? I can feel that your dick is about to burst…I can tell that you're about to spray out all you sperm." She was right. I am about to cum. I grasp hold of her hips and thrust harder into her body, hoping it will help me get off.

"I can feel it!"

"Amu, I can't hold it…"

"Do it! Spray out as much as you can!"

"I'm cumming!" With one hard thrust I came. Amu clawed onto the table as she came too.

"I'm completely soaked…" Amu mumbled before turning her head to me. "Ikuto…did that feel good?"

"Amu…" All I said was her name before we started kissing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

"Mmmm."

"Mmm…hah…"

After that kiss the dinning room, we started to make out like there's no tomorrow. Our make out session led us to my bathroom. We were covered in water and soap suds. Amu suddenly pulled back a bit press her body as much as possible to mine.

"I'm all wet and sticky, Ikuto…" Amu murmured as she rubbed chest against mine, "The way out bodies…are glued together…Ah…it feels so good!"

I had to admit, it did feel good. The way her naked body rubbed against mine with ease; the feeling was wonderful.

"I can feel your dick…as it pulses inside me…for the past while…I've been cumming…so easily."

'_Oh Amu…I can feel our bodies tremble every time you move.'_

"How about you, Ikuto?"

"Even without going fast, I still think I'll cum soon…"

"Keep going and hold me tight…Ah! Harder! Harder! I feel like I'm going to melt, Ikuto…Ikuto, I'm going to cum…I'm…"

"Amu…"

"Ah! Ikuto! I'm going to cum, going to cum! Ah! Ah! It's pouring in!" When we came, we cling onto each other as if our life depended on it. It almost felt like forever as my sperm poured into Amu.

"Hah…I feel like…I'm going to faint…"

* * *

After our bath, we changed into our pajamas and collapse onto my bed. Well…this is what I'd expect of a perverted girl. At least she stooped playing around in the public entirely which is a good thing.

"You want to know…why I stopped. To be honest…I'm not sure I know why…it's just that…since then, I haven't been able to think of doing anything like that…without you, Ikuto. But starting tomorrow, we're going to need to stop for a bit."

"Huh?" _'I'm confused. I thought she likes doing that with me.'_

"Well, it's just to make sure we don't end up with a baby." _'Oh, so that's why…'_

"You know, we could always just use a condom…"

"But it just starts to tingle down there…whenever I feel Ikuto's sperm pouring into me, it feels so good, I could just die. That's why whenever we do it, I want to do it raw…besides, you've got your exams at the beginning of the week, don't you Ikuto? And I'll be busy with my job from Wednesday until Saturday…so we won't be able to do it for the next week, anyways…so that's why…for today…"

The way she spoke out that last sentence caught my attention. I turned my head to face her but soon regretted it because she started to remove her top.

"Can I…ask you to…let me be a little selfish?" Amu asked cutely. I could feel cold sweat running down my forehead. Oh this will be a very long night.

* * *

The next day, I was dropping off Amu at her new work place. Everything was peaceful until…

"Ikuto…could you hold back on masturbation for the next week?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you know…if you hold out on doing it…it's going to feel so much better when we finally get together again…"

"F…For a whole week?" Before I met Amu I could totally hold back on masturbating but, after meeting Amu…it's going to be torture.

"As soon as the week's over, come by and meet me in the office, please. I expect you to be right on time…then, we can go at it like there's no tomorrow."

I let out an uncertain laugh before agreeing.

* * *

**One week later**

It has been a week and I held out on doing it just like she asked me to. I am now heading towards the office.

"Excuse me…" I said, hoping I'm not disturbing anyone.

"Oh…it's you…" A girl in an office uniform said, suddenly surprised me.

"Huh!?"

"Alright, you can come in. Amu told me you were coming over. She'll be back soon, can you just wait here?" the girl gestured towards the couch.

"Uh…yeah."

I settled myself on the couch as she brought me something to drink.

"Here you go."

"Uh thanks."

Silence took over the room until she spoke out again.

"Amu's quite a handful, isn't she? It must be difficult to put up with a girl who's as horny as her, huh? In any case…I highly doubt you're enough to satisfy her urges. I honestly doubt that any single man would be enough…"

"Why are you saying this to me?" I yelled. When she said those words, anger started to fill me up.

"It's because…I've known her long enough to realize it. The one thing that interest her…the one thing that brings her joy…is the opportunity to feel good. It doesn't matter what situation she's in…it doesn't matter by what method or with who she does it with…she won't be satisfied until she has tried it all."

Even though she's a girl, I wanted to hit her. When I tried to move my body, I wasn't able to.

"Oh…so it has finally taken effect?"

"What?"

"I put some drugs in your drink so I can show you what I mean."

She then motioned someone to come into the room. A half-naked guy came walking into the room, looking as if he was on the verge of cumming.

"Oh…I almost forgot. I'm Saki and this is Kiryu."

With that said and done, she strip out of her own cloths as Kiryu removed his. This guy was almost at his limit, especially when ever he trembled and shuddered as Saki touched his erect dick. I watched as Saki glides her hands along Kiryu's dick with ease.

"How is this going to prove anything!?" I asked.

"Oh…you'll see." Saki replied before pushing Kiryu onto the ground in front of me. She then climbed on top of him and slowly inserted his dick into her pussy.

"Ah~" Kiryu's faces twisted with pleasure as Saki moved up and down his dick. I could feel my dick slowly hardening to the sight before me. I could imagine Amu on top of me as she rode me. I stopped daydreaming when I heard the two cum. Saki then got off Kiryu and walked towards the door.

"What a naughty little girl…" she said before opening the door. "How did you like it? How did you enjoy watching me having sex?"

"Amu!?" I saw Amu trembling by the doorway with her shirt undone and skirt hitched up.

* * *

**Sinner1412: Um…yeah…I miscalculated a bit so…this won't be the last chapter.**

**Ikuto: How can you miscalculate this?**

**Sinner1412: Honestly…I don't know.**


	4. My Perverted Girlfriend

**Sinner1412: Okay, for sure this is the final chapter.**

**Ikuto: You sure? You said that last time.**

**Sinner1412: Yes, I'm sure.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Amu!?" I don't get it. Why is Amu…like this!?

"Looks like she was watching while masturbating…seems like you can't stop a pervert from being a pervert…" Saki said as she started to put on her cloths, "See? This is a pervert's true nature. Do you really believe you can put up with a pervert like that? No matter how much you care for her…In the end, you take second place to the satisfaction of her own sexual desires."

My face grimace with every word she said.

"Amu, surely you must understand this as well, right?" Saki then turned her attention to Amu, "To perverts, being in a relationship is nothing more than a nuisance…besides; men only live to stick their dicks into whatever hole they find. Your relationship with him could only lead to heartbreak. As a pervert, you should simply continue to live as one…it's the only thing that can truly bring you happiness."

Even though her words were hurtful, I refuse to believe it.

"Quit fucking around…don't try to decide everything for her…you don't understand anything…I already know what Amu is really like…I've looked into her eyes countless times knowing full well that she is a pervert," I said as I swaggered my way to Amu, "I'll admit that Amu's far more zealous than I am when it comes to sex…and sometimes, she's a little forceful with me…but she's isn't into the one-sided sex you seem to enjoy!"

I collapse next to Amu as I gripped her hand in mines.

"But I do know is that when we have sex, we're both feeling good together. When we're together, her lust is directed towards me…that's something you'll never understand…Amu…Amu is nothing like you said she is out to be!" I yelled as I pulled Amu into my embrace.

"Ikuto…" Amu murmured as she looked at me with her tearful eyes. Suddenly she cried out.

"Amu!?" I moved back and noticed a small puddle developed below her.

"A…Amu, are you okay?" I asked urgently.

"Oh no…" Amu replied with a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Do me…do me right now…"

"Huh!?"

"There…do you see now? I told you she was a pervert. She'd even wet herself in public because she's so happy…" Before Saki could continue, Amu suddenly pounced on Ikuto and started to kiss him.

"Mmmm…Ikuto."

"Amu…"

Saki stumbled back as she watches the couple shared a heated kiss. Amu then let out a lewd noise as she broke her kiss with Ikuto.

"Did you cum, Amu?" I asked as Amu grip onto my arms.

"Ikuto..." Amu's body started to tremble even more and more of her juices slipped down her thighs. I reached out and grab hold of Amu's round breasts.

"Hah! Ahh!" I then started to play with her erect nipples with my fingers.

"How do your nipples feel…?" I already knew the answer to my question as Amu moaned out my name in pleasure.

"Do you see, now?" I said to Saki while giving Amu most to my attention, "Amu's nothing like what you said…she doesn't get turned on by people watching her…the fact that you're watching her right now has nothing to with her arousal. She's not doing it out of selfishness…you're simply in the way, right now…old hag."

"Do what you want!" Saki yelled as she stormed out of the room.

"Ah, wait Saki!" Kiryu yelled as she ran after Saki.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Saki, wait up." Saki stopped in her tracks, giving Kiryu time to catch up. Once caught up to her, Kiryu asked her a question.

"Don't you think that went a bit too far?"

"Bull shit! I didn't think I went far enough…(sigh) well at least I know Amu is in good hands." Saki replied before heading back to her own office.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's like my little sister after all."

"I love you, Saki."

"Don't push it."

"Okay…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Amu and I were alone in the room, I brought us to the couch. From there, we continued to kiss as we played with the other's lower half. The closer I feel as if I'm going to cum, the faster I thrust my fingers into Amu's pussy.

Amu pulled her head away from me a bit and said, "Oh no…Ikuto, it's too much."

"D…does it hurt?" I asked, worried that I hurt her anywhere.

"It's not that…you just seem different today, Ikuto…" she replied shyly.

"Amu…you're so cute I couldn't help myself," Amu's face became really red once I said that, "Hey…I think you got wetter, didn't you?"

"You too, Ikuto…you got stiffer…and your pre-cum has started pouring out a lot more…" Amu replied as she rubbed the tip of my dick. I couldn't help myself anymore as I pushed my dick against Amu's pussy.

"I want to hurry up and stick it in…"

"Hah! Ah! Ikuto…"

I move myself to the floor so Amu could sit comfortably on the couch, with me kneeling between her spread legs. I have yet to enter her, but is felt so good as I rubbed my dick against her wet pussy.

"Amazing…it's throbbing so much…it feels so good…"

"No…Ikuto, what are you…?"

I stopped rubbing my dick against her and look at Amu's face.

"Hurry…hurry up and stick your dick inside me…"

"Amu…" I then thrust myself all the way into her, feeling her tight, hot pussy clinging onto the shape of my dick.

"Ah…stick it all…inside me…" Amu sudden started to shake terribly upon my sudden entering. I could hear Amu letting out a loud moan before I felt something hot soak my shirt.

"Huh? Isn't this…you pee? Did you just pee all over me!?" I looked down onto my pee-soaked shirt. After Amu regain her senses, she realized what she had down. But something inside me just cracked.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto…I just…I just could hold it…AH!" Before Amu could say anything else, I gave her one hard thrust into her pussy. I brought my face closer to her and whispered, "Did my dick really make you feel that good?"

"Do you really love my dick that much?" I began thrusting into her in an animalistic pace.

"Ikuto! Ah! I love it! I love your dick, Ikuto!" The air around us became thick with the smell of sex. My hips mercilessly ram itself into Amu, showing no sign of stopping.

"Today, Ikuto's dick is…so hard! Ah! Hah! Your dick…your dick is…rubbing against my g-spot! Ah! It's so good! I love it! I love it! I love it!" Amu started to claw onto the couch as I place one of her legs onto my shoulder.

"In that case, how do you like this, Amu?" Amu didn't quite understand what I meant until she felt me tease her clitoris.

"Your dick is plunging in and out of my pussy… and you're teasing my clitoris at the same time! I love it!"

"And how about this?" I used my other hand to tease her nipple.

"Fuh! Ah! I love having my nipples teased, too! Tease them…tease them more! Ah! Ikuto! Good…it feels so good! More…it's incredible!"

I sudden lunged forward and kiss Amu, shutting her up from release anymore of her erotic moans and screams. Our tongues intrude into each other's mouth as our drool slipped down the corners our lips.

I looked into Amu's dazed eyes as I told her I needed to cum. My thrusting became fiercer as I need my limit.

"Amu, I need to cum, soon…Amu, I want to pour all of my sperm…inside your pussy!"

"It's okay! Do it…thrust it into me as much as you want Ikuto!"

"Amu, I'm cumming!" I began to thrust harder into her, needing to find release.

"Pour all of your milk inside me till I'm overflowing with it!"

"AH!"

"I love having your sperm poured into my pussy! But…but…above all else…Ikuto!"

Our bodies clung onto to each other as we came. My sperm filled her hot pussy till it slowly slipped out of her and onto the couch.

As I pant out, Amu whispered to me, "But…above all else…more that anything…Ikuto is the one I love the best." With that said, Amu pulled me into her embrace and snuggled up to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After that, things continued to go well for us.

"Huh? What's this?" I asked as I stared at the small remote Amu handed to me.

"I couldn't wait, so I…um…put a vibrator inside me…" Amu replied embarrassedly, "But…the power button's on the that remote and I haven't pressed it…I just couldn't bring myself to start it up on my own…so could I leave it all up to you, Ikuto?"

"Aw geez…" I look up to see Amu with a dishearten look on her face and sighed to myself, "I guess I've got no choice, huh?"

I guess she'll always be a pervert. Although I still a little uneasy about my future with her, but whenever I look into her eyes, I feel like I can keep going. I don't think this is a love that will fade for me. There's no doubt that our differenced will actually be what keeps us bound together…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sinner1412: Hmmm….**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Sinner1412: I feel like making a Bleach fanfic.**

**Ikuto: Then make one. **

**Sinner1412: Probably later, still have to finish the other stories first. **


End file.
